Dyskusja:Szczerbatek/@comment-38348205-20190303131212/@comment-32398021-20190303211333
To jest tak - to zdanie napisał zwolennik pewnej teorii, którą tu przytoczę: mianowicie, że gdy Czkawka spadał w ogień (widzieliśmy, w jakiej pozycji, do butów było Szczerbatkowi najbliżej), to smok, chcąc go uratować przed upadkiem, instynktownie capnął go zębami za nogę. Zwolennicy ci na dowód prawdziwości tej teorii przytaczają m.in. naturalne odruchy zwierzęcia (łapie paszczą, nie jak człowiek, rękami) oraz słowa Czkawki z JWS2 "Odpłacił mi się. Tak, mordko? Nie mogłeś mnie całkiem oszczędzić prawda?". A teraz ja powiem, dlaczego to tylko teoria. Najpierw punkt pierwszy. Zwierzęce odruchy. Szczerbatek wprawdzie jest zwierzakiem i w jedynce akurat szczególnie to widać, ale co do używania łap nie mogę się powiedzieć, że nie był to u niego odruch. Zobaczmy kolejno: porwanie Astrid (Szczerbatek nie chwyta jej zębami za koszulkę, ale łapie pazurami za ramię), wyciąganie Stoicka z wody (znów pazurami za ramię) i koronny moment - chwyt spadającej Astrid. Kiedy wszystko dzieje się szybko i Szczerbatek musi się zdać na instynkt, używa łap i pazurów, zamiast lecieć na cel z otwartą jak pies paszczą. W tej kwestii bliżej mu do drapieżnego ptaka niż naziemnych ssaków, większą uwagę skupia na łapach niż szczękach. To z kwestii odruchów. Teraz kwestia logiczna i analiza tego, co faktycznie widzieliśmy w filmie. Czkawka obrywa w głowę i jest nieprzytomny od początku ujęcia ze spadaniem. Szczerbatek rzuca mu się na ratunek. Co nim kieruje? No wie, że chłopak nie może latać, to oczywiste. Ale prawdopodobnie jest na tyle inteligentny, żeby domyślić się, że zagrożeniem dla Czkawki jest nie tylko wysokość, ale i ogień. Wszak ostrzeliwał wioskę i widział, co dzieje się z trafionymi ludźmi (nawet jeśli sam celował w maszyny, inne smoki nie miały oporów atakować ludzi). Teraz zobaczcie ostatnie ujęcie. Czkawka spada, Szczerbatek przerażony ryczy, po czym przybiera zawziętą minę i zawraca - machając w powietrzu łapami, dwukrotnie "sięgając" nimi do Czkawki. Nasz screen na wiki może mylić, bo jest to dokładnie moment po pierwszym zarzuceniu łapami, a przed drugim. Ale tu macie ostatni kadr, kiedy już Czkawka niemal ginie nam w płomieniach: Plik:Szczerbatek wyciąga łapy.png Widać łapy? Widać. Szczerbatek zarówno podąża za instynktem, nakazującym użyć szponów, jak i za swoją chęcią ratowania swojego człowieka przed zabójczym dla niego ogniem. I co istotnego jeszcze widać? (Może tu jest mało wyraźne, jeśli ktoś wątpi, zerknijcie sobie na oryginalny film.) Szczerbatek nie otwiera paszczy. Mimo że upadek Czkawki jest już bardzo bliski. No ale właśnie, zatrzymajmy się przy tym. Bo co Szczerbatkowi, temu inteligentnemu zwierzęciu, które chwilę wcześniej łapało Astrid (więc wie, z czym to się je i jak działa Matka Grawitacja) - miałoby dać chwycenie Czkawki za nogę, i to zębami? Przytoczę tu fragment pewnego fanfika, który przeczytałam kiedyś na analizatorni. Motyw był taki, że pewna elfka przerzuciła sobie księcia przez plecy i skoczyła z baardzo wysokiej wieży. Lądowanie wyszło jednak nie do końca po jej myśli, bo zamiast wylądować na prostych nogach, wylądowała na ugiętych, a książę grzmotnął głową w kamień i tyle go widzieli. Tu Szczerbatek nie miał nawet możliwości tej elfki, nawet cienia szansy, że trzymając Czkawkę, powstrzyma zabójcze uderzenie. Wiedział, jak działa spadanie (z doświadczenia), wiedział, co trzeba, żeby kogoś złapać (samemu unosić się w powietrzu). A Szczerbatek wie, że już nie ma kontroli nad lotem, wie to od chwili, gdy przerażony patrzy na ogon Czerwonej Śmierci. Już wtedy wie, że go nie uniknie - jak inaczej wytłumaczylibyście to, że wyborny lotnik spogląda z przestrachem na przeszkodę znajdującą się wystarczająco daleko, by zrobić zwrot i ją ominąć. Tylko tak, że tego zwrotu zrobić nie może, bo już nie kieruje lotem. Co mu zostało? Ochronić Czkawkę przed ogniem i zamortyzować uderzenie. Weźmy jeszcze pod uwagę kwestie techniczne: jeśli porównać Szczerbatka do niedźwiedzia, psa czy nawet kota, te zwierzęta mają wyraźnie wyeksponowane kły, które gwarantują dobry chwyt. Zęby Szczerbatka nie są do tego przystosowane i Czkawka mógłby mu się nawet wysunąć. Po piętnastu latach życia Szczerbek ma raczej wyczucie swoich szczęk i wie, ile utrzyma lub przetnie. Widzimy go tylko jedzącego w miarę miękką rybę, a owiec podobno nie porywa. Biorąc pod uwagę jego klasę (uderzeniowa - smoki z tej klasy mają potężne zaciski szczęk) trudno przypuszczać, żeby nie mógł gryźć kości, ale jesli to robi, to z pewnością zębami trzonowymi, tak jak pies - największa siła nacisku przypada właśnie tam. Żadne zwierzę nie uszkadza kości siekaczami! I o ile pies przekręciłby jeszcze łeb i złapał nogę Czkawki bokiem (jak kość), bo ma ten pysk wąski, to Szczerbatek? Pysk szeroki i krótki + brak kłów - no nie, nawet w najbardziej finezyjnych wygibasach (na które przecież nie miał czasu) ten chwyt (tak silny, żeby "odgryźć nogę", przegryźć kość) nie bardzo miał tam szansę zaistnieć. Wracając do zwyczajów. Nie widzimy wprawdzie, co dzieje się za kurtyną ognia, ale wcale nie tak trudno się domyślić. Wystarczy spojrzeć na sposób, w jaki Szczerbatek ratuje Czkawkę na Swędzipasze w JWS2. Czkawka w łapy, otulić skrzydłami i schować wrażliwe oczy i nos. Ten nawyk nie wziął mu się znikąd, a biorąc pod uwagę jego instynktowne użycie łap i chęć chronienia Czkawki, można założyć, że dokładnie to samo zrobił w ogniu. Pochwycił chłopca, owinął skrzydłami i rąbnął w żar. Jest jeszcze jeden, bardzo istotny element, który przeczy teorii odgryzienia nogi (czy w ogóle łapania za nią). Spójrzcie na pozycję Czkawki w łapach Szczerbatka po znalezieniu ich przez Stoicka. Przy smoczym pysku nie ma nóg chłopca, a jest głowa. Pamiętając, że Czkawka cały czas był nieprzytomny, możemy wykluczyć, że przekręcił się do bardziej komfortowej pozycji. Szczerbatek też nie miał najmniejszego powodu do obracania go o sto osiemdziesiąt. Natomiast pozycja ta pasuje idealnie, jeśli uznać, że Szczerbatek (lecący pyskiem ku dołowi) chwycił opadającego głową w dół Czkawkę w swoje łapy. A więc co się stało z nogą? Oczywiście została za mocno potraktowana ogniem. Wiadomo, ciało się łatwo nie pali, ale gdyby taka noga zwęgliła się trochę w żarze płomieni... No, nic ciekawego by z niej nie zostało :/ I nie można się tu doszukiwać złośliwości Szczerbatka - z pewnością starał się chronić Czkawkę, jak tylko mógł, ale nie był w jego ciele i nawet jeśli poczuł dochodzące gdzieś głębiej ciepło, mógł nie uznać go za zagrożenie, w końcu leżeli w płomieniach, miał gorsze zmartwienia. Noga mogła się też wysunąć, Szczerbatek z powodu naturalnego kształtu ciała i skrzydeł ciaśniej otulił Czkawkę od góry; odciąć dostęp żaru od dołu było mu już trudniej. No ale jednego jestem pewna - on mu tej nogi technicznie nie mógł ugryźć. Została część druga, czyli różne słowa bohaterów, interpretowane w trochę zbyt wąski sposób, żeby pasowały. Najsłynniejszym przykładem są przytoczone wyżej słowa Czkawki: "Odpłacił mi się. Tak, mordko? Nie mogłeś mnie całkiem oszczędzić prawda?". No bo przecież tu Czkawka powiedział nam, że Szczerbatek celowo sprawił utratę nogi przyjaciela, no czyli że ugryzł, prawda. Przypuszczenia potwierdzone, szach, mat, cześć, idziemy spać. Tylko że w takim założeniu Szczerbatek musiałby się faktycznie chcieć zemścić, a nie wiem, czy pamiętacie, on nawet nie wiedział, kto go zestrzelił. (Wiedział, kto mu groził w lesie śmiercią, tak, ale czy to koniecznie musiało oznaczać, że ten zły pan urwał mu lotkę?) Może z czasem rozwoju ich relacji Szczerbatek zrozumiał to i owo trochę podświadomie, ale w chwili zestrzelenia (jeśli komuś udało się trafić Furię, Furia nie mogła go widzieć) i raczej w chwili ratowania Czkawki nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Przynajmniej nie tak, żeby to była dla niego pierwszoplanowa kwestia, "och, którą to nogę trzeba troszeczkę wypuścić..." I teraz ktoś mi zarzuci, że przejaskrawiam i gadam głupoty (mszczący się Szczerbatek, no błagam...), bo Czkawka tylko żartował, żeby nie było aż tak niezręcznie i może żeby Valka nie zdążyła się zezłościć. No tak, i to prawda, żartował :) Tylko dlaczego wobec tego nikt nie pamięta, że w części o "odpłacaniu się" żartował tak samo? :] Czemu połowa ma być na serio potwierdzeniem jakiejś poważnej teorii, a cała reszta zostaje żartem? Niektórzy zdają się nie zauważać, że to tylko żartobliwa "nadinterpretacja" Czkawki, rzucona dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. No bo - faktycznie, to przez Szczerbatka Czkawka nie ma nogi, owszem. Ale sam Czkawka raczej się domyśla, że nie było to zamierzone działanie, a przypadek, i tak lepszy, niż stracić głowę zamiast nogi. A co do "odpłacania się" - przyjaciel przez przypadek podarł wasz ulubiony plakat zespołu xxx. Jakoś to przełknęliście, chociaż kochaliście ten plakat, serio! Tydzień później ten sam przyjaciel dał wam plik ważnych papierów, i choć staraliście się, jak mogliście, wasz młodszy brat zalał kilka z tych kartek swoim sokiem malinowym, a na dodatek rozerwał, tak że nie było co zbierać. Przyjaciel wybaczył wam wypadek i zrozumiał, ale od tamtego czasu żartuje sobie nieraz, że odpłaciliście się mu za ten plakat, że nie mogliście tak tego zostawić. I co? Znaczy przyjaciel sugeruje innym, że własnoręcznie w akcie zemsty poszarpaliście mu te dokumenty, czy raczej robi aluzję do waszego zaniedbania? Otóż to. Gdyż, dla niewiedzących, zaniedbanie może skrzywdzić na równi ze zrobieniem komuś czegoś przykrego. No, myślę, że wyczerpująco wyjaśniłam to zagadnienie :) PS. Tak, to powinien być blog, ale chciałaś odpowiedzi pod komentarzem ;) PPS. I oczywiście tego zdania już nie ma.